


Definition

by the_nature_of_roses_and_rocks



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, I Adore These Sweet Girls So Very Much, Is There Really A Way To Not Ship These Two, The Love Story We All Really Need, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nature_of_roses_and_rocks/pseuds/the_nature_of_roses_and_rocks
Summary: When Kenzie was still a little girl, scared of monsters under the bed and trying to avoid brushing her teeth, she’d occasionally heard mentions of a thing called “great love,” a kind of once in a lifetime, all encompassing, rare and beautiful thing that most people can’t ever really find.





	Definition

Bo and Kenzie. Kenzie and Bo. That’s how it’s been for the last . . . who even knows how long. They protect one another, keep the other safe and (mostly) ok. Sometimes Bo laughs, “This world is full of ancients and immortals, lore and prophecies but people still have time to dissect us?” “They’re immortal Bo, time is all they got.” The steadiness of their relationship, partnership, something-ship fabled as it is, still receives some leers, questions, confusion about the succubus and her used-to-be-human. Kenzie’s always found this funny because it’s really not all that complicated. She loves Bo and Bo loves her, simple as that. 

 

It’s not that they’re dating or “together” (obviously.) She and Bo have enjoyed their fair share of booty calls, fuckbuddies, boyfriends, girlfriends, and anything else that stuck their fancy. Living is long and those relationships keep life interesting! (it can’t all be about vanquishing the next Big Bad and introspective personal demons) A lot of these people – Dyson, Tamsin - have even remained close friends, adding to their little mish-mash of a family, but none of the flirtations change the fact that most nights, when Bo’s not bleeding out somewhere and Kenzie isn’t bored, they sleep wound up (on the big bed) in each other. These moments are when it really doesn't matter that Kenzie's "only into guys" or that Bo's sleeping with other people on an (extremely) regular basis. (to keep her strength up) Because . . . because whatever they have is so much more than any of that, so much deeper, unfathomably greater.

 

Once, a guy (hookup) from a few years prior had asked “If you and Bo are . . . whatever you are, then why the other people?” Her response (honed through years of this question’s various incarnations) is always, “Well, Bo and I aren’t anything special, just BFFs (this always with a little smile at the end) And a fae lifespan without ‘fun’ wouldn’t sit well with either of us.” She knows this answer, it’s seared into the back of her brain, because when people meet the two of them, when they observe the closeness, (the casual kisses and arms draped across waists, the souls that are so clearly immersed in one another) they want to know more, want to know the whys and hows. Bo always smiles, slides her fingers down Kenzie’s spine, and replies, “We’re just the very best friends you’ll ever meet.” Kenzie smirks at this because . . . it’s not wrong. There just isn’t really a word for what they are, BFFs works as well as anything else and they truly do enjoy a lovely friendship, it’s, it’s just even more. There isn’t a good way to explain how she and Bo go out and enjoy other people, without any fear or jealousy from the other. They’ve laughed and cried and supported each other through a million times falling in and out of love with someone else because, down at the very center of their beings, there isn’t anyone who could ever come close to matching what they already have. She and Bo will always be each other’s everything so there’s never been a reason to fear anyone else’s love. They are in far too deep, loving each other best and first and always. After all, the “F” in “BFF” stands for “forever”. 

 

When Kenzi was still a little girl, scared of monsters under the bed and trying to avoid brushing her teeth, she’d occasionally heard mentions of “soulmates,” a kind of once in a lifetime, all encompassing, rare and beautiful passion that most people can’t ever really find. At the time it seemed inconsequential, after all, there wasn’t a good chance someone would ever like her in a normal, boring sense either, but now, every so often, that phrase floats back into her head. If she and Bo aren’t dating and aren’t BFFs, then what are they? But . . . she innately knows that answer. (Bo would laugh at her for ever being so silly as to ask the whats of their partnership) They understand, support and love each other with their whole souls. And (in her extremely modest opinion) Kenzi doesn’t think anyone she or Bo’s ever hooked up with was anything near a true, “great love.” But, in the end it doesn’t really matter, right? Kenzi’s smart enough to know that she and Bo have something. (something pretty cool) And that their kind of epic, all encompassing, never-ending affection makes labels like "romantic" or "platonic" devoid of meaning. One measures feelings like these in phrases whispered at 3am or noon, during lunch or mumbled directly into the other's lips. Words of understanding and devotion like "I would do anything for you," and "You feel like home." So, at the end of the day, they’ve never needed a label to know they are one another's most important relationship (a kind of love that overcomes all barriers) with only the selfless goal of making the other happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! These girls are so very awesome and deserve the world. I obviously can't give them that BUT I can write a sappy few paragraphs in their honor!


End file.
